Methods for determining the performance of ophthalmic lenses are well known from the person skilled in the art. Such methods are often used in optimization method to optimize the design of ophthalmic lenses, for example of progressive ophthalmic lenses.
Most of the methods of the prior art are monocular determination methods, wherein the performance of the left and right ophthalmic lenses are evaluated independently one from the other.
Since a person observes its environment with both eyes, the simulation of visual perception with a single eye is not always sufficient for the purpose of expressing and evaluating the visual perception of an environment observed through spectacle glasses.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,979,084 discloses a determining method for determining binocular performance of a pair of spectacle lenses. The method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,979,084 provides the possibility of evaluating the binocular performances of a pair of ophthalmic lenses for an average wearer and only for specific criteria such as binocular residual correction error or binocular vertical deviation. Therefore, the binocular performance determination method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,979,084 may not always be sufficient for the purpose of expressing and evaluating the visual perception of an environment observed through spectacle glasses by a given wearer.